Seven Deadly Sinners
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Seven short fics about the seven deadly sins. Each will have a pairing but I can't guarantee all will end happy. Sins will go in this order: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust.
1. Pride

"Pride is seldom delicate, it will please itself with very mean advantages." Samuel Johnson

Pride had been her flaw since before she met him. It was pride that kept her from admitting just how in love with him she really was, pride that kept her from going after the one thing she wanted in the world. Their first meeting was proof enough of her pride.

She had come in, fresh off the street as a cynical young woman. Growing up in an orphanage did that to a girl. Detroit had been a rough city, rough enough that once she got out of the hell hole orphanage she had learned to handle herself in a fist fight. That passion for fighting, mixed with the pride that would never allow her to quit is what inspired her to go into professional fighting. Her first career choice had been the WWE, even if it was just as a jobber. They told her no, because of her look.

Dia Banks had expected that. After all, she wasn't the bombshell type that the WWE wanted in a diva. She was tall, curvy, and a rebel. Her black hair barely reached the bottom of her ears and was usually streaked with a different color, blue being her favorite. Her arms were lined with all sorts of tattoo's, the most notable of them being a pair of dice showing seven with four on one and three on the other. She didn't show off much cleavage and the only skirts she wore were usually over leggings or tights. Nothing about her was conventional.

Her loss of a WWE contract, however, did not make her want to give up her goal of becoming a professional fighter. She decided she'd try a little known company called Ring Of Honor. It was there that Dia met the man who would tempt her pride to a breaking point. His name was Colt Cabana and he was everything she was not.

Colt was even tempered, humble. To him, everyone was on the same playing field. Dia was hot headed, arrogant. To her, she was the best. That's why Colt took her under his wing. He hoped that he could bring her back down to Earth some, to try and show her she didn't have to be as in contempt of others as she was. He taught her to utalize all she had learned, her pride allowing it. After a while, Dia met the one thing her pride wouldn't allow her to do: admit she was crushing on Colt.

Her pride kept her from admitting the real reason she followed him around like a lost puppy. His friends: Adam Pearce and CM Punk and Bryan Danielson, became her friends. Colt didn't regard her any different than he ever had. The kisses to her cheek and playful shoves weren't different. But Dia existed on two levels: the inner level and the outer level. Her inner level knew she wanted to admit it to Colt, to tell him how she really felt. Her outer level was all controlled by her pride. She kept the same, I'm better than you attitude, just with the few added things that Colt had taught her breaking through every now and again.

But not even pride can beat the evils of alcohol.

It all started with a playful challenge after a show. Adam Pearce had jokingly told her that he was gonna drink her under the table. Her pride had loved the idea of winning yet another challenge. She had stoop up with Adam drink for drink, only managing to get drunker and drunker. It had ended with her so drunk that she couldn't walk straight. Not wanting his best friend to end up hurt, Colt drove her to the hotel and helped her to her room.

The moment they locked eyes, Dia said to hell with pride.

Their lips met, their hands tearing at each others clothes. Colt had wanted this for just as long as Dia. He was afraid of being hurt. But in that moment, the melding of their bodies sated the fear Colt had and the pride Dia had. It was just pure, raw emotion.

But a drunken stupor doesn't last forever.

Dia awoke the next morning, head pounding and pride furious. Colt would surely hate her. Or at least that's the idea her pride drove through her. She looked at Colt's sleeping form and decided there what she had to do. She would rather be alone and unknowing about her one night stand than to live as a failure who had ruined the relationship she had with her best friend.

Pride made her leave that night.

Pride broke Colt's heart.

**A/N: I know, I know. I should really be focusing on my Sheamus/Nolee fic. I just can't decide where I want to go with it. For the time being, you all will have to do with little ficlets like these. Who knows, I may give Dia her own story if you guys like her background enough and may turn these little ficlets into full fledged stories.**


	2. Envy

"Our envy of others devours us most of all"- Alexander Solzhenitsyn

He had been on a downward spiral since he lost their admiration. It seemed like a long time ago that they had looked up to him, called him boss, but in reality it had only been a year. One long and friendless year.

It was his fault, he supposed. The Nexus had failed him ever since that "waste of skin", as he told anyone who would listen, CM Punk stole his comrades. The Corre had been a joke, something he could use to further his career. Perhaps if he had paid more attention to the young men, had treated them with more respect and love, he would still stand with them.

Yes, the might Wade Barrett had fallen and turned into an envious man.

Envy colored him green whenever he saw the South African Sensation or the One Man Southern Rock Band. And why shouldn't he? All the stolen kisses backstage, the word of how in love the two men were made his blood boil.

Because that should have been him.

He remembered when he and Justin and Heath had been the talk of NXT. They loved the thought of being the next big things. Justin especially, the arrogant little model. Wade now missed his almost primadonna sort of way he acted, back then he laughed at it. And Heath. His fiery red head back then had been humble, had been a man who loved everything. Of course, their elimination had changed Justin and Heath both. It had set a fire in them all to change things.

And thus the revolution was born.

The Nexus dominated in the ring, Wade leading his team to victory against most of the WWE roster. Sure they met with confrontation but none bothered Wade. And in the bedroom he had his lovers, dominating them though not as harshly as he did in the ring.

And then he met John Cena, the man who had everything Wade wanted. John was the face of the company, a man who held the title, and had more money than he knew what to do with. It was only natural for Wade's brain to be envious of Cena.

Envy, as if often does, turned to obsession.

He led the Nexus in the ultimate destruction of John. He told them it was to make a statement. In all reality, it was jealousy. If Wade couldn't have it all, then he would destroy anyone who could. But in his mind, he just wanted to be like John. He though of the man and what he did more than he thought of his South African or Southerner. However, he could never tell Justin and Heath no. When they came back to him, he welcomed them with open arms. They banded together, with Ezekial Jackson, to form a powerhouse team.

Envy again tore everything away.

Ezekial became a champion and started living a better life. Wade wanted that better life. Wanted to take on living the good life to provide for Heath and Justin, so he went after Ezekial. When he got the title, he treated Heath and Justin different. He didn't know why he did it, he just took on looking at the world in a new light.

So they left him.

That was a year ago, a long friendless year. He missed their love, their friendship. He wanted them back.

But most of all, he envied the love the old him had foolishly given up.

He envied his old life.


	3. Wrath

"Men often make up in wrath what they want in reason"- Wiliam R. Alger

He had known it was going to be a bad day. He just knew it.

When he had woken up that morning, his wife was sleeping half off of the bed and half on it. It was nothing new to see Dana sleeping like that, she tossed and turned in his sleep. He chuckled and headed into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before glancing at the calender.

It was the biggest day of his life and he had forgotten.

He bustled around the bedroom, trying to pack his things to get ready for the day. His name was Lucas Turner and he was the fastest rising star that the UFC had to offer.

He wasn't a naturally violent man, no. He had been rasied in a good home by his single father. Yet he was a man who enjoyed to fight, enjoyed karate and other martial arts. They made him feel at peace in his head. Made him forget all the bad things that had happened to him in his life.

He was not wrathful, just knowing.

And he knew that today was the day he had trained for. It was his first shot at not only headlining an event but his first title opportunity as well. He kissed his wife, his one year old daughter Emily, and his newborn daughter Alyssa before leaving to catch his flight. Today would solidify his name in the history of the UFC.

Just not for the reason he assumed.

The rest of the day flowed smoothly. He caught his flight on time, managed to sign a few autographs for fans. The work out at the gym had been just what he needed to let out some of his pent up aggression. Not that he had a lot of that, not, most of his rage and wrath were let out every time he saw his family. It turned into love and devotion. And what his family didn't turn into love and devotion, his punches at the bag evaporated.

Then came time for the fight. He was geared up: black trunks with gold tribal designs up and down the sides with matching boots, a black mouth guard, and black padding. If everyone didn't know how kind and caring he was, he could have looked down right mean and vicious.

He was the first person to make his way out to the octagon. The steel structure had always worried him in his first few fights but as time progressed, he learned how to stay away from it. He was no longer a vulnerable child stepping to the octagon against better opponents. Today he knew he was the underdog but after today? After today he would be the champion.

He stepped through the door to the cage, a grin spread wide across his face. His eyes watched as his opponent, Duke Carroll, headed to the ring. Duke reminded Lucas of a super hero. He was tall, powerful, and dedicated. Everything that Lucas was not, Duke was. The two were so evenly matched that every fan in the audience knew it was going to be a good match.

None of them knew it was going to be a dreadful day.

The first round went through, both men faring well in their battle. Then came the second round. Near the end of the round, Lucas landed the all powerful left hook that ended so many rounds with others. Duke went down for the ten count, Lucas had won.

But Duke didn't get back up.

The ref checked on him and there was a panic as the medics were called. Everyone was in an uproar as more than one medic rushed in to the octagon. The lights came up and Lucas stood there in awe as the medics mumbled one phrase to one another.

No pulse.  
No pulse.  
No pulse.

The next few moments were choatic. The crowd panicked, Lucas was escorted to the back and made to wait for police. When he did talk to police, he was cuffed and taken back to the station.

He was charged with murder.

The wrath of the court system was swift and left Lucas in prison for five years. He lost everything: his wife, his children, his home. His father died while he was in prison. No longer was he the bright eyed young man who had enjoyed so much, he had became a cold heared, fierce man.

He was wrathful and he changed.


	4. Sloth

"We excuse our sloth under the pretext of difficulty"- Quintillian

To be fair, no one had ever claimed Alex Nooks was a hard worker. In fact, the complete truth was that no one expected him to do much after his husband, John Morrison, was fired. They were right, it turned out, Alex Nooks had grown morose and faded into obscurity.

He let it slide. He thought that fading into obscurity was what he was destined for. It wasn't that it was what he wanted, on the contrary. He loved being in the lime light, loved being on the road. Yet he missed John, missed his husband dearly. His work suffered because of it. His constant thoughts of his husband made his work suffer but would he do something?

The answer was no.

He sat by while others who didn't deserve pushes came to light. Though he kept up a happy smile and a kind demeanor, inside he seethed. Brodus Clay? Antonio Cesaro? John had taught him to deal with people like this, how to be more popular than all of them. Yet he stayed in the background, kept away from the crowds.

Perhaps that lack of attention and his actual ability drove the group known as the 3MB to his door.

Alex had been gearing up for a Superstars match when Drew McIntyre, Jinder Mahal, and Heath Slater showed up to his door. They badgered him about his sticking in the middle of the pack when he could so obviously be a main eventer. They invited him to come join them as a member of the stable, to break away.

He refused.

The 3MB did not take their rejection well. On another episode of Superstars, the 3MB came to watch. It didn't bother Alex, if anything it made him work that much harder.

After the match he found himself being confronted once again by the group that called themselves the 3MB. They claimed his success was due to their help, that without them he was doomed to always being on the low card, being not worth the fans time.

Again he refused.

The next time they interfered in one of his matches, it was detrimental to the outcome. They pounded him to a pulp for denying them. Alex tried to protect himself but in a 3 on 1 fight there was not much that he could do. The last thing he remembered that night was Drew's boot colliding with his head.

He knew that if he had friends backstage, if he had friends on Superstars, they would have helped. Yet they weren't. Most of his friends had quit, been fired, or had been on the road. They called afterwords but he had been to tired to talk to them.

He laid in his hotel and wondered why he didn't feel the need for revenge like he should. He wondered why he didn't care that three nobodies attacked him for no reason other than the fact that he refused to join the team.

Then it hit him.

He didn't care about that because he didn't care about his job. He hadn't cared about his job since John was fired. It was that he was depressed, Alex was probably the happiest man in the company. He just didn't feel like doing much with his career so he chose not to.

Funny thing about not wanting to find your motivation. Sometimes, just sometimes, your motivation just so happens to find you.

The 3MB had found Alex.  
This feud with the 3MB had eliminated his sloth.

Not that he cared though. He was just fine only doing what needed to be done.


End file.
